Te extraño
by Saltimbanqui
Summary: Una carta redactada en Indonesia que jamás fue enviada, de Brennan para Booth. Es mi primer fic, porfavor lean y comenten.


_Hola, bueno este es el primer fic que subo y por el tema sabrán que ya tiene mucho tiempo de haberse escrito jeje. Confieso que la verdad no estaba segura de escribir y mucho menos de subirlo pero al fin me decidí (creo que mi amor por Bones :) ayudó mucho!) y me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir y cositas así jiji. Mil gracias por leer! espero les guste. Por cierto, saben que ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y que yo, al igual que tods ustedes escribimos y leemos fics por entretenimiento, no con intenciones lucrativas.  
_

* * *

TE EXTRAÑO

Sí, estoy aquí, en Indonesia, haciendo lo que amo, o al menos eso pensaba cuando me decidí a venir, por supuesto; mi lógica y mi racionalidad me han abandonado por fin, solo lamento que se hayan ido cuando más las necesito, supongo. Ahora estoy confundida porque lo único que no me ha abandonado es tu recuerdo oh y claro, este… sentimiento si es que así lo puedo nombrar, que es como un extraño vacío en mi cavidad torácica, justo en el sitio donde debería estar… mi corazón; ya ni siquiera siento que sea yo, Temperance Brennan, la que está diciendo esto… creo que Ángela diría que te extraño… que te extraño porque te amo y me lo negué tantos años… quizás… quizás… sea verdad… te extraño, Booth, te extraño…

Extraño la paz de tus ojos cafés, extraño tu perfecta estructura ósea, extraño tus sonrisas de niño inocente pero travieso, extraño como me miras, extraño como con nuestras miradas nos decimos todo y con todo me refiero a todo, extraño que siempre me des ánimos, extraño tus enseñanzas sobre la interacción humana, extraño tus abrazos, extraño la copa al final del día, extraño las visitas al Dinner, extraño que me entiendas y que seas el único, extraño lo nuestro que es solo nuestro, extraño tu rostro, extraño que seamos o más bien que hayamos sido alguna vez el centro porque sé que ya no lo somos y será difícil serlo de nuevo, extraño tus caricias aunque no fueron las que ahora sé que ambos necesitábamos, extraño no entenderte, extraño que me expliques a pesar de que yo te explique muchas veces más, extraño nuestra vida juntos, extraño nuestra rutina, extraño nuestro trabajo aunque te dije que estaba cansada de él, extraño lo que éramos antes de aquella noche al salir de la oficina de Sweets, extraño la línea a pesar de que siempre pensé y sigo pensando cruzarla, extraño que me protejas aunque te haya dicho que no lo necesitaba, extraño que seas un héroe a pesar de que te pedí que no lo fueras, extraño tus bromas aunque no las entienda, extraño tus palabras, extraño los últimos segundos en que tuve tu mano entre la mía aquel día en el aeropuerto, extraño que seas el único que puede hacerme y verme derramar lágrimas, extraño tu fe y tu esperanza y que nunca las perdieras aunque yo no entendiera porque las seguías teniendo a pesar de todo el mal a nuestro alrededor, extraño tu corazón aunque solo contenga sangre y suene tan ilógico, extraño nuestros viajes por trabajo, extraño las risas, extraño los llantos, extraño las discusiones, extraño todo… te extraño…

Por más irracional y estúpido que ahora suene me encantaría poder regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, porque en vez de decirte que era una científica y no podía cambiar te hubiera dicho que cambiaría todo lo que soy por ti, aunque sea técnicamente imposible, te hubiera dicho que yo también quería darnos un intento, te hubiera dicho la verdad, te hubiera dicho que te… te… amo… sí, porque esa es la verdad, es nuestra verdad, la verdad que tomé entre mis manos, escondí y acabé tirando a la basura, pero el daño ya está hecho, el hubiera no existe y ahora solo puedo extrañarte… sí, eso, solo extrañarte. Tu mismo lo dijiste, las cosas tienen que cambiar, pero ya no sé si con cambiar te referías a pasar página y olvidarme, porque yo cambié, tanto tiempo lejos de ti me ha hecho recapacitar y pensar que es lo que realmente quiero: a ti. Sí, dijiste que las cosas tenían que cambiar, pero también dijiste que tenías que seguir adelante, que tenías que encontrar a alguien que te amara por 30 ó 40 ó 50 años… yo te amo… pero me aterra el hecho de pensar que no soy y no pueda ser la mujer que puede darte todos esos años de eso que tú y los demás llaman amor… me aterra, pero ahora sé que estaría dispuesta a hacerlo si tu aún lo quisieras, pero las cosas tienen que cambiar... las cosas tienen que cambiar… ahora comprendo que decidiste aceptar la oferta para regresar al ejército no solo para salvar vidas, sino también para olvidarte de mí y de todo el daño que te hice en un fallido intento por protegerte, me equivoqué… sí, yo Temperance Brennan, la perfecta Doctora Brennan… aunque me cueste creerlo, pero me equivoqué y ahora lo sé, como desearía que tu también lo supieras pero las cosas tienen que cambiar… jamás olvidaré tus palabras… te extraño… no hago más que extrañarte todos los días, aunque claro, eso de mi fachada de racionalidad no me abandona a pesar de que la propia racionalidad ya lo hizo, durante el día me concentro en mi trabajo y tu recuerdo, nuestros recuerdos, trabajan en segundo plano en mi cabeza, pero por las noches… por las noches es otra cosa totalmente distinta… no dejo de pensarte, de amarte, de extrañarte… he perdido toda esperanza que tenía sobre nuestro futuro, "sólo compañeros" quizás se convierta en nada cuando regresemos, quizás se convierta en "sólo conocidos" y eso me duele pero ya estoy acostumbrada al dolor… mi única ilusión, lo único que me hace sobrevivir en estos momentos es el volver a verte, aunque ya no seamos los mismos, volver a sentirte, aunque no como yo quisiera, volver a estar contigo… Realmente no tienes idea de cuánto anhelo el espejo de agua del centro comercial, al lado del carro de café…


End file.
